The Return of a Malfoy
by Arnavoni
Summary: After disappearing for nearly a decade, Draco Malfoy returns to Wizarding London with a gorgeous wife in his arms. Who was this woman, and why does she seem so familiar?
1. News

**Summary:** After disappearing for nearly a decade, Draco Malfoy returns to Wizarding London with a gorgeous wife in his arms. Wizarding London is intrigued; who is this woman, and why does she seem so familiar?

 **Author's Notes:** Hello! I've always wanted to write a scenario like this, I find it hilarious and sort of badass. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _2010, Grimmauld Place, London, England_

"Ginny, take a look at this," Harry Potter said from his recliner, as he frowned the paper he was reading. His wife, however, paid no attention as she put on her dangling earrings.

"Ginny," Harry called again.

"What?" Ginevra Weasley-Potter swiveled her head towards her husband, and the heavy earrings she had on swayed violently.

"Look, Malfoy's back in England," Harry said, settling the paper in front of her.

She peered at the moving photo that took up almost the entire page of the Prophet's gossip column. It was of Malfoy, easily identifiable by his blonde hair, and a woman whose face was covered by her elegant wide brimmed hat. They hurriedly walking along a London street, and Malfoy had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Huh," Ginny puffed. "I thought he was dead."

Her husband shrugged. "I thought so, too, but apparently not. Apparently he's alive enough to get himself a wife."

Ginny sniffed. "I bet she's a pureblooded gold-digger from some rich wizarding school," she snorted.

He didn't respond, staring intently at the paper. The woman beside Draco Malfoy looked vaguely familiar - the shape of her body, her height, her stride, and even her tan shoulders seemed familiar to Harry. It was like he's seen her before - deeply engraved in his subconscious.

"Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

Ginny took another look and shook her head. "Nope, doesn't look like anyone I know." She went back to her mirror, trying to fix the make up on her face.

Harry was unconvinced. She was painfully familiar - he knows her, he's sure of it.

"Look," his wife said with an irritated sigh. "She probably one of the Slytherin bimbos he had around his arm during Hogwarts, okay? You might have seen her then."

He decided to let it go, lest it upset Ginny.

But still, there was a nagging feeling inside him that he can't let go.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked is so far! I originally wanted this story to be a one shot, quick and easy, but there's something pulling me to make this a little more extensive. So hence, I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I hope you find it interesting and enjoyable nonetheless.


	2. Almost

**Author's Notes:** I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lots of love. This chapter, the identity of Malfoy's wife is going to be revealed! Although, I think you already kind of know who she is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley - Potter is in a sour mood.

The first thing that ticked it off was Harry. He had failed to mention that the reservation he made was for lunch, and not the dinner she wanted. The disappointment was enough to put a damper on her mood.

She'd been wanting to go on a date with her husband for so long. Ever since the kids came, they didn't have much time for each other. They didn't even sleep on the same bed most nights - little Lily has been extra clingy lately.

And so, she was more than annoyed that not only did it take months of hinting that she wanted a date to make Harry understand her message, but also he managed to screw it up.

She wanted to dine at this fancy French restaurant that just recently opened in London, he booked a reservation at a sub-class American diner, Grills n' Wings. Fine.

She wanted to have dinner with him, but the reservation he made was for lunch. Fine. It's all good. Ginny decided to pick her mood up by dressing herself to the nines. To hell with anyone who looks at her strange.

Second was his bloody fascination with Draco Malfoy's wife.

He wouldn't shut up about her. It was so bloody strange. He kept on insisting that he knew her, and frankly, Ginny didn't care. She could rot in Azkaban for marrying a Death Eater, for all she cared.

When Harry finally put the paper down, Ginny almost rolled her eyes. Finally. They could leave.

The third thing that pissed her off is that they were so late they lost the reservation.

"Don't you know who we are?" Ginny said, forgetting that they were in a muggle restaurant. The receptionist scoffed at her and waved them to a waiter, who led them to the balcony, which was under the scorching afternoon sun.

Fourth, Ginny was bloody miserable in the infernal maroon turtleneck dress she decided to wear. She kept on fanning herself with the menu provided for them, but it wasn't doing much. She badly wanted to cast a cooling charm on herself, but they were in a muggle restaurant full of people.

She just wanted to come home and get the bloody hell away from here. This is a _fucking_ disaster.

Ginny continued to sulk in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest and barely acknowledging the waitress as she came to attend to their table. Harry nervously asked for her order and talked to the waitress instead.

She decided to take in the view from the balcony. It wasn't much, just a quaint London neighborhood with paved streets. As Ginny stared, she noticed there was a commotion around the corner, and she sat up straighter to get a better look.

There seemed to be someone walking - two people walking - and there were reporters following them, trying to ask them questions and get a photo. No one was paying attention to them, which was strange, until Ginny saw that one of the reporters was Rita Skeeter.

 _Wizards_ , she realized. _Probably under a disillusionment charm against muggles._

Ginny continued to observe them, right until they were almost under their balcony.

Harry chose that moment to lean in on her to look at what was going on.

"That's Malfoy," Harry said plainly.

"Yea," Ginny said, still looking at them.

"And his wife," he added.

"Yea," Ginny bit out. She eyed the approaching couple. Malfoy was dressed in a white long-sleeved button shirt with black trousers, while his wife was clad in a yellow sundress. Her wide brimmed straw hat protected her from the sun - and it hid her face. Ginny only managed to catch a glimpse of her light caramel curls and tan shoulders.

They passed by the restaurant without much incident, and Ginny finally turned to Harry, who was still looking at Malfoy and his wife.

"If you say she seems familiar one more time, Harry, I bloody swear I'm going to hex you," she told her husband.

.

Draco Malfoy is in a sour mood.

He had thought that after the press hounded them yesterday, the buzz would die down. However, there was no predicting the way Rita Skeeter thinks. Infuriated that she didn't get to break the news of Draco Malfoy's return, she marched to the Manor and demanded an exclusive interview.

Draco chuckled to himself. As if _she_ would let Skeeter have the time of day.

He can't believe their luck. He should be grateful, even, that they managed to stay hidden for more than a week without getting plastered all over the columns. Granted, they didn't leave the manor during that time, as per his mother's suggestion. She advised them not to leave the house while the kids were still adjusting.

 _"Since there's no more impending war over our heads," she told him in a letter about a month before they moved, "People have resorted to gossiping - disgusting, in my opinion."_

Draco heard his wife muttering under her breath beside him. She was terribly annoyed with the situation they were in. Her dark blonde curls were getting frizzier by the second.

"We're almost at the apparition point, my darling," he whispered. She huffed in response. She clutched her charmed bag closer to her, and he laughed at her antics.

"They're reporters, not robbers," he said with mirth.

"Might as well be," she grumbled, adjusting the wide-brimmed hat she wore. "They're robbers of privacy."

"Mum did warn us about this," he reminded her.

"Yea, but she didn't say they would be this bothersome," she hissed.

"What can I say, Granger, this face is the kind of face people would like to talk about," Draco said with a goofy grin.

.

The last thing the Rita Skeeter and the other reporters heard was Draco Malfoy's wife laughing as she threw her head back. They saw him, cameras ready, as he drew her closer to him and disappeared with the crack of an apparition spell.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Aaaaaaaah Mrs. Malfoy finally made her debut! I'm so excited - I hope you are as well. Leave a review; let me know what you think!

Next chapter, we get a glimpse of what happened immediately after the war, and how Hermione and Draco - and how everyone else - came to be. Stay tuned! I still have no idea how long this story is going to be. Thanks for the support! I am so thankful.


End file.
